pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Frostmaw Sinway
Uses easy sinway to finish another dungeon in relitively quick times. Overview * / x1-2 * / x3-4 * / x2 * / x1-2 = Sliver Runner = prof=A/E Shad=11+1+3 Earth=12 Deadly=6 Air=4of SwiftnessParadoxFormof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorArmorAm Unstoppable!"Sanctuary/build *[Refuge@15 for shadow sanc = Scythe sin = prof=A/D Shad=12+1+3 Deadly=3 Scythe=9 Critical=9+1ParadoxFormAm Unstoppable!"of the MasterDwarf WeaponAgilityRefugeNeutrality/build *[of Lesser Energy@0 for Way of the Master *[Charge@16 for Feigned Neutrality *[of Stability@9 for Feigned Neutrality, earth to 9, crit to 5+1, dag to 8+1 = Hexer Sin = prof=A/N Shad=11+1+3 Curses=12 Critical=6Paradox@0FormAm Unstoppable!"of PainBarbsAgilityRefugeSanctuary/build *[of Pain@12 Have one bring instead of Barbs *[of Shadow@15 for Shadow Sanctuary *[Charge@15 for Shadow Sanctuary = Enchanter Sin = prof=A/Mo Shad=11+1+3 Protection=12 Critical=6Paradox@0FormAm Unstoppable!"AgilitySanctuaryAegisSorrowRefuge/build *[Spirit@12 if taking two enchanters *[Spirit@12 if taking two enchanters = Equipment = * All have radient+attunment armour, with specified runes on builds * All have -1/1 scythes +20% longer enchantments +15% damage while enchanted(or +5e inscription) * All have +20e staff 20% ench * Sliver perma take a +10AL frost shield for darts and avalanches = Usage = *The Sliver runs lvls1,2&4 solo. *The Scythe Sins provide damage on lvl5 and meat shields on lvl3, spam GDW on each other and maintain Crit agility and WoM when fighting. At lvl3 stay with the group and cover SF with your enchantments to hold the incubus while the sliver passes. *The Hexer Sins use MoP and barbs on the wurms to enhance the damage of the scythes. Make sure to have the wurms in one spot for MoP. THE WURMS WILL NOT SCATTER. Make sure one of the Hexer Sins take OoP to have another party wide enchantment against the incubus on lvl3. *The Enchanter Sin provides party enchantments to cover SF against the incubus. lvl1 *Sliver perma goes straight foward, pass through the groups and head for the portal. If you wish first sliver the avalanches one by one before aggroing more as they carry frozen burst. *Once at the portal make sure you have iau up and sliver the wurms. *Head through the portal lvl2 *Sliver runs through the floor ~ 8 min vid lvl3 *BU so whole team can perma *Kill the first wurm pop up(MoP), wait for the incubus patrol in that room to move so you can pass safetly *Next you will see another group of incubus patrolling stay behind it while its patrolling. You will get close to a big incubus group and cover SF with all of your enchantments(aegis, dwayna's sorrow for party ench), try to get the res shrine on the left, but don't aggro all of the incubus there *make sure at least one perma gets passed pref the silver *There should be a snowball standing still, pop frostmaw spawn so he is in line with the snowball as it should kill him, wipe. *For the rest of the lvl use the A/D and others as foddar with enchantments up so the sliver can get passed the incubus groups. *At the last group before the portal spawn silver the dervs before popping the wurms, but do not silver the elementals as they can fuel silver. lvl4 *Sliver runs through the floor ~ 5 min vid lvl5 *BU so whole team can perma. *Head toward the boss room. *With the wurms pull together and kill them. Barbs on Frostmaw or leftovers. *Collect chest and reward. = Notes = * Wurms won't scatter aslong as everyone is balled, keep the wurms balled for more dmg with MoP * Res Scrolls are very helpful although not needed. * Personal Cons are very helpful although not needed. * If the sliver sin is having a hard time swap out one scythe weapon sin for another sliver. * If the incubus are proving to be too hard on lvl3 take another A/Mo instead of one of the A/D, one go heal another go prot. * If you have room for a spare PvE skill bring LoD as there are no ghosts in the dungeon and also can speed up lvl5.